


there's no one like you, covey

by 1inchash



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1inchash/pseuds/1inchash
Summary: when peter gets a hold of mistletoe at gabe’s christmas party and lara jean has the scary realization that peter kavinsky’s deep brown eyes can transport her to places she’s never been before.+ au where instead of the dramatic ski-trip, there’s an annual christmas rager at gabe’s instead





	there's no one like you, covey

gabe’s annual christmas extravaganza. this party is the biggest event of the year; it beats homecoming by a landslide, and prom looks like a meager middle school spring formal in the face of gabe’s decked out “banger”. i’ve never been to this event before, but peter says it’s just a bigger version of gabe’s regular parties so i’m not too scared. i know lucas will be there, and i’ve started to get to know some of peter’s other friends, so i think i’ll have an okay time. i’m still pretty nervous though.

peter and i are sitting in his car in front of gabe’s mansion-sized home. the music is so loud, i can hear the lyrics of mariah carey’s “all i want for christmas is you” clearly, all the way from peter’s passenger seat. 

“are you nervous, covey?” peter asks me, his voice twinkling with a hint of amusement.

i shake my head, “no. i’ve been to so many of gabe’s parties now, i don’t think these things faze me anymore.”

peter leans onto his steering wheel a bit as he looks at me, “if you want to leave, let me know, okay?”

“i’ll let you know when gen starts to attack me with her laser-shooting eyes,” i joke.

i lied. i’m actually really nervous. this isn’t “just” one of gabe’s parties, it’s bigger. he must’ve planned more than just card games, chips, and beer. what if they make us play spin the bottle, or seven minutes in heaven? there’s way more people who’s keeping an eye on me at this party. at least at gabe’s other parties, i didn’t have to worry about gen.

and mistletoe. gabe’s been talking about that for a while now. he’s trying to ask out a cheerleader named cindy, and so he purchased around $45 dollars worth of mistle toe for this party. he’s rich so it doesn’t really matter, but the amount of mistletoe he purchased was crazy! that’s like 30 sprigs of mistletoe. if i were to accidently stand under it with someone other than peter, i think i’d lose my mind...

and peter! if i were to stand underneath it with peter... would i kiss him? i want to. i like him so much, my heart quivers when i think about him. his smile makes me feel so warm inside, and when he looks at me, i feel a million butterflies hatching in my stomach.

but i know that it’s all fake. so maybe i’ll find an excuse not to kiss him. if we end up underneath mistletoe together, it’ll be a mistake anyways. he couldn’t get mad at me. it’s one of the rules on our contract.

peter’s laughter pulls me away from my thoughts and back to reality, “alright. maybe we’ll have couple’s telepathy or something and i’ll rescue you before it even happens.”

“yeah, alright peter.”

my heart sinks a little when he said couple’s telepathy. doesn’t he know that when he jokes like this, it really hurts because i’m hoping that it’s real?

***

i’m sitting on the couch with lucas talking about chemistry, while peter is with his friends playing beer pong. the party wasn’t as bad as i thought it was going to be. it was just like any other gabe party, but with louder christmas music and more people i didn’t know.

and gen, but she seems a bit preoccupied with her new group of friends. her and this other girl named taylor stevenson have been talking to each other the entire night, and i think she might have sent one glance my way, but that’s better than multiple glances, so i guess you can say that i’m enjoying myself a little.

so far, there hasn’t been any sprigs of mistletoe anywhere. i think gabe might have a trick up his sleeve though...

halfway through my argument with lucas about which scientist impacted chemistry the greatest (i argued for (insert guy who created valance electrons here) because not only can he take credit for discovering valance electrons, but he also indirectly helped with the discovery of atom reactivity), the music stops and gabe whips out a bullhorn.

“ATTENTION EVERYBODY, ATTENTION. I NEED TO FIND CINDY HALL,” he yells into the bullhorn.

cindy, who is standing off to the side with her other cheerleader friends, blushes and people start clearing a path for her to walk towards gabe. as she walks right in front of him, all of the guys pull out the thirty sprigs of mistletoe and hold it ontop of them, making it look like they were being covered by a thick mistletoe canopy. 

gabe pulls her close to him and his eyes twinkle with happiness, “i know we went to homecoming together, and i’ve asked you out on multiple dates already, but i just wanted to know if you would be mine.” 

i sigh dreamily as i watched them share a passionate kiss. when i get into a real relationship, i want my moment to be just as magical. i know how much gabe has been wanting to officially ask cindy out, but i didn’t know it would be like this. i guess when a guy really likes a girl, he’s willing to do anything.

suddenly, i felt an arm around me and i almost dropped my drink from the shock. i turn around and all of a sudden, i’m face to face with peter. he smiles a wide grin, “boo.”

“that’s not funny, peter,” i whine, setting my cup down onto the coffee table in front of us, “i thought you were holding up the canopy.”

“i was,” peter nods, “but then i snuck away, because why should i watch my friend make out with his new girlfriend, when i can kiss my own?”

kiss his own? what on earth does he mean by that?

“peter, what are you talking about—“ i managed to choke out the words before peter takes his arm off of my shoulders and holds a stolen sprig of mistletoe above us. peter leans in really close to me, “so how about it? can i get an early christmas present, lara jean?”

my heart is racing so hard. i hope my cheeks aren’t getting too red, but my face feels so hot. my stomach’s filled with so many butterflies. no one’s even watching us, what stunt is he trying to pull?

“peter, you know no one is watching us, right? you don’t have to pretend you want to kiss me,” i reply, placing my hand on his shoulder to give us some distance, “everyone’s focused on gabe and cindy.”

peter’s smile fades and he sighs, “lara jean, for such a smart girl, you sure are clueless.”

“what?”

i’m confused. what does he mean by that? our situation is perfectly clear: we’re a fake couple. what am i missing?

“guys! kavinsky and lara jean are next!” derrell shouts out of the blue, and the entire crowd moves away from gabe and cindy and onto us. i’m shocked as everyone starts chanting, “covinsky! covinsky! covinsky!” 

only gen and her friends are crossing their arms and starting their own conversations. 

peter gives them a meek smile, “come on guys, you know lara jean isn’t into pda.”

“then why did you hold up mistletoe over your heads then,” nick asks, crossing his arms. derrell laughs and gives him a high five.

“i… i didn’t know you guys were looking,” peter mutters underneath his breathe. i don’t think anyone heard him, but i did. i look up at him and he’s giving me this look where he’s trying to tell me something like i-don’t-know-how-this-happened-i’m-sorry.

i take a deep breath. peter has acted in front of his friends, his family, and my family for so long. he was such a natural at this type of stuff, and even though he did this entire act because of gen, he also went through all of this for me, too. and now i’m over josh, so i guess the best thing i can do is put my worries behind me and return the favor. 

i reach up and i grasp the side of his face with my hand. i’m forcing all the cells in my body to believe that peter kavinsky and i are in an actual, real relationship. my first real relationship, and i actually really like him.

he looks down at me with an initial look of surprise, but then his features soften and he leans down closer to me. his hands find their way to my waist, and suddenly i can’t hear the christmas music or the cheers, and it’s just me and peter. as our foreheads touch, peter whispers, “lara jean, i just wanted to tell you that i really like you. i know this is the worst situation possible to admit that to you, but right now, you make living life so easy.”

my heart is beating so fast, and my mind is spinning in circles. i suddenly forget where i am, and i forget that this is all pretend, because in this moment, it’s real.

peter leans down and gives me a small peck on my nose. i’m not content. i was expecting something grand, something more… passionate? wild? and then suddenly, i decided it.

i’m going to kiss peter kavinsky like i mean it.

as he starts to pull away, i pull him back closer to me. he, again, looks shocked, “lara jean? we really don’t have to kiss if you’re not comfortable—“

“i like you so much peter,” i force it out of me, but it feels so freeing. it’s like i’ve exposed the biggest secret, like i’ve opened pandora’s box. things can end up really bad, but i feel so much more relieved.

i lean in closer and he presses his lips on mine before i could. i could feel the urgency in the kiss, the passion. peter pulls me up and settles me into his lap, and i move my hands from his cheeks to his shoulders. when we finally pull away for air, i felt like i could kiss him for longer. i wanted to kiss him more. our first kiss didn’t feel like this. this kiss was different. sparks flew, i know it.

suddenly, the background comes back into existence. everyone is whooping really loudly, like seeing two people kiss was the most exciting thing they’ve seen all night. but honestly, my eyes are on peter, and his are on mine. he grins a really wide smile, before he breathlessly says six words into my ear.

“there’s no one like you, covey.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this and i wrote this all on a whim. it be like that sometimes, but i hope you liked it!


End file.
